Harry potter story
by Violetta stark
Summary: What if harry's past was made up to hide his real past and what if it is about to catch up
1. Chapter 1

This starts at the and of Harry's third year.

Charlie is the same age as Fred and George

Your mum and dad would be so proud of you Harry.

Thanks Serious .

Thinks : If they knew me they would not even want to know me.

Uh,guys ?

What is it Hermione ?

The full moon .

O, no calm down remus!!!

Peter is going to run !!!!

The rat gets picked off the floor .

Remus gets knocked out .

What was that Harry ?

I don't know Ron .

Thinks : I but do know what that was i can't believe she is here at hogwarts.

Hermione catches petter as he had turned into a rat.

Let's go to the castle.

They all walk in the castle .

Everybody is still a wake and searching for Harry Hermione and Ron.

There they are with Serious Black .

Get him !!!!

He is incend this is Peter the person he killed.

Wait let him show us .

Dumbledore be careful they might think you stand behind you know who .

Voldemort has been dead for 13 years.

All shiver,Harry don't say that name .

It wasn't me .

O,come on it's just a name .

Hi Vio how are you ?


	2. Chapter 2

You know her Harry?

Yes Ron.

I'm fine.

You know him Vio ?

Yes sir

Wait a minute Vio,since when do you call professor Dumbledore sir instead off

?

Harry don't !!!!!!

You know that i hate to talk about it .

Yeah i know i know .

Wait how does Harry know you ?

Good question Fred ?

Well…. ?

I just know her oké.

Alright .

All go to your commonrooms miss you can go with Mr. Potter .

Sure .

And o,yeah Serious you are a free man .

Thank you .

Your welcome you can go with your godson now.

So how does it feel to be a free man?

It feels fantastic .

Wird right.

What do you mean Ginny ?

Well that girl Harry knows shows up now.

It's strange .

Are you saying that because your jealous ?

Jealous me no .

Can you not disuse this well i'm here walks off.

Harry !!!!!

I will talk to him .


	3. Chapter3

Why are you so cold to them .

Because they can't know how we met ?

And we can't tell them our mums where friends .

Then they will ask about your mum .

I know you hate being asked about her .

Harry are you doing this for me because,i'm fine with them asking about her .

You sure ?

Sure. come on let's go back oké.

Oké .

Back in the Gryffindor common room.

There they are,ready to answer our questions?

I look at Vio yeah.

How do you to know eathoder .

Our parents were friends.

What were parents names Vio ?

Lumina and Oritel .

Wait but they don't have a daughter.

They do.

O,yeah if you were their daughter than your name would be Violetta Victoria Sofia or Denise Stark.

Well they picked Vio .

Vio can i talk to you .

Yes sir.

So are you going to join Gryffindor ?

Yes after the summer .

She can stay with us over the summer ?

Ginny we have to ask mum first .

I know George.

Maybe it's not a good idea.

Why not Vio .

I just can't.

Oké .

Harry you can stay with me this summer.

Sorry Serious i can't i have to stay at the Dursleys.

You don't have to.

Yes i do .

Why Harry .

I just have to.

Harry i think you can go to Serious.

You really think so .

he is your godfather he has the right to see you.

Wait how do you know that ?

She studied muggle law and wizard law.

That is impressive your not even 18.

No i'm 13 this summer i become 14.


	4. Chapter4

The next day.

Ready to go Harry ?

Yes Serious.

Oké this is your new hose.

It's gigantic can i really live here.

Yeah but i thought Violetta was coming two .

No that is not her fault she lives with her adopted parents .

I know how it looks but they are really about her safety.

So she is not coming i'm sorry she can be enthusiastic.

Yeah her adopted mother was the same.

A little bit later.

Harry diner.

Oké .

Hears the doorbell ring.

I will get the door.

Then you come to eat,oké ?

Yeah oké .

Vio,Come in do you want to eat with us.

If it's possible .

Ofcourse come on in .

Flashback to when he met Lumina.

Come on Serious we have to go.

Who is that.

Who are you talking about ?

I'm talking about her.

O,the one behind the curtains of the carriage ?

How do you know it's a girl and maybe she is ugly ?

Gets out of the carriage .

Look she has brown hair green eyes .

Hi i'm Lumina smiles.

Smiles.

Flashback ends Serious you alright ?

Yeah i'm fine let's eat.

Hey it's late you can stay here.

Really thank you Serious.

The next day at noon.

Hey Harry i hope your not busy ?

Nope i'm not at all.

Harry who is at the door.

Ginny,Hermione,Ron,George and Fred.

What is Vio doing here ?

Don't worry i'm leaving.

Vio you don't have to leave.

I do Harry have to go pack for summer camp i want to be prepared .

What do you mean ?

I already said to much.

O,no now are you going to stay.

No i'm not going to do anything.

Vio calm down it's fine .

It means nothing Hermione .

I will walk you out.

At the door .

Bye .

( Thinks) That was close .


	5. Chapter5

The first week of school after the summer.

Hey Harry .

Hey Vio.

How are you ?

I'm fine .

Thinks why does she not tell me her real name.

Vio what is your real name ?

I will tell you but you can't tell anyone .

I won't,i promise.

Oké my real name is Violetta .

Why didn't you tell me ?

Because then people would know the Starks are my parents.

Is that so bad ?

It's when they think your adopted .

But i can change how i look .

This is my real look .

Black hair changes to brown .

Blue eyes change to green.

Skin becomes smooth.

You look beautiful.

Thanks but i don't want people to think i'm only beautiful.

That i get but your name fits you perfectly.

Let's go inside.

Oké .

After class in the gryffindor common room.

So how was your first day Vio ?

Good why do you ask charlie.

Because you had snape today.

You meen if he was mean to me ? no not at all .

Wait what really because he is mean to almost everyone.

Hermione getting mad at her is harder than you think.

Why it's not like she is specialized in magic.

Actually she is.

No harry i'm not i'm not even good at magic.

Huh ?

Just leave it Harry.

Walks off .


	6. Chapter6

Harry go on go after her.

Thinks : and make her even more angry,no Ginny

Why not.

Because your brother is already going after her.

What do you meen Fred,George and Ron are here.

Your missing one.

Who did i mis ?

He meant charlie ginny.

With violetta and charlie.

Hey you ok vio.

What do care charlie .

I care because you seem hurt.

I'm not hurt so don't worry about me .

Your not a good lair if your upset.

Thinking: why do i show him i'm hurt i never do.

Why were you so short off with Harry.

Because i told him a secret he almost told everyone when i trusted him.

But he didn't.

what is your secret i want tell promise.

Thinks : why do i trust him when what just happened proved i shouldn't.

Sure not here i walk in to a empty classroom .

Oké vio isn't my real name.

What is your real name.

First you need to know what i really look like.

Chances her black hair to brown,and her blue eyes to green .

Wow you look beautiful.

I started to blush but why.

harry had said the same thing but i didn't blush then .

So what is your real name .

My real name is violetta .

It's beautiful it fits perfectly he smiled.

So you and harry .

What about harry.

Do you like him.

Yeah i like Harry as a friend .

No,i mean as more than friends .

O,no why you asking .

No reason it's just you to seem so close and now you fight with him like .

Brother and sister that is what harry is to me he is like a big brother to me and i'm like a Sister to him .

How do you know .

Because of the way he looks at ginny .

What do you mean they are just friends .

Yeah right that is like saying dragons don't exist .

Let's go back .

Changes the way she looks.

What !!!! you are wrong charlie didn't go after her .

Omg harry was right he did go after her .


	7. Chapter7

That night in Violetta's dream .

Hey violetta want to dance .

Sure harry i would love too.

Dancing with harry .

Harry changes in to Charlie .

charlie she stuttered what are you doing here .

dancing with a beautiful girl he said winking at her .

she wakes up in cold sweat and knows where she is

in her bed in the girls dorm.

falls back in her bed but can't sleep .

so goes to the common room.

but after sitting there for 10 minutes she went out the protretholl.

and into the hallway for a minute she looked back .

but then walked further into the hall.

she knew the school rules if she got caught she would be punished.

but i will take a shot at it she thought.

voices sound in the hallway it where harry ginny hermione ron fred george and charlie .

i didn't want them to see me so i turned invisible.

are you sure ginny she is in the castle.

yeah i heard her get out of bed and she is not in the common.

teachers coming hide.

we can't we are going to get caught .

no we are not .

what do you mean they all asked worried.

hold each others hand.

all did what he asked.

violetta now he whispered .

and snape Villche walked past them.

Harry let go of violetta's hand.

what were you thinking.

what were you thinking .

going into the school is forbidden .

don't you think i know that's why i was careful.

not careful enough .

professor snape do you have permission miss .

we all do .

show me your permission notes .

here you go gives snape the permission notes.

oké than good night he smiled .

what why did he smile at her.

he saw you change the way you look.

what that is impossible without polyJuice potion.

It is possible if you are a Fairy .

You are a fairy.


End file.
